


...и это — мой знак

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корво был знаком со страхом с самого детства. Он рано понял, что угловатые буквы на левой ключице, складывающиеся в слова «Я Чужой, и это — мой знак», могли принести лишь горе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...и это — мой знак

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Soulmate на ЗФБ-2016  
> В тексте использовано несколько цитат Сердца.  
>  **Беты** : melissakora, Санри.

Души существовали вечно. 

Так было всегда.

Они не исчезали в никуда после смерти и не возникали из ниоткуда при рождении. Они просто перемещались между телами.

Души существовали в парах.

Так было всегда.

Почти в каждом перерождении пары находили друг друга по словам, отпечатанным на коже.

Так было...

Пока одну из душ не лишили возможности вернуться.

...

_...теперь **он** видел души, и у каждой из них был свой цвет. пурпурный, нефритовый, индиго, песочный, шафрановый, сиреневый, мятно-зеленый, бронзовый, кобальтово-синий, жемчужно-белый... так много душ, так много оттенков. и так легко потеряться среди них, когда желаешь найти одну единственную..._

_...Она не хотела, чтобы **он** грустил. Она подсказала, что **ему** нужен Ее цвет. лазурно-голубой..._

_...все равно слишком сложно отыскать единственный из всех неповторимых оттенков..._

_...но **он** справился. нашел его. лазурно-голубой..._

_...и потерял..._

_...и снова нашел..._

_...и снова..._

...

Корво был знаком со страхом с самого детства. Он рано понял, что угловатые буквы на левой ключице, складывающиеся в слова «Я Чужой, и это — мой знак», могли принести лишь горе. Ведь Аббатство никогда не церемонилось с теми, кого можно было заподозрить даже в малейшей связи с Бездной и ее хозяином. 

...

_...души стали менять цвета. прожитые жизни переделывали их, превращали в нечто иное, хотя в самой глубине суть их и оставалась прежней..._

_...с каждым разом находить лазурно-голубой становилось все труднее..._

_...Она снова сделала **ему** подарок. Она отметила лазурно-голубой особенным знаком..._

_...теперь искать было проще. но Она тоже умела шутить. в каждом поколении таких отмеченных было несколько..._

_... **его** завораживало, что зачастую души меняли цвет после встречи с **ним**. **он** любил гадать, каким будет новый оттенок, и даже научился понимать, что именно каждый из них предрекает. **его** завораживал сам процесс поиска..._

_...но **он** никогда не забывал про лазурно-голубой..._

...

— Я Чужой, и это — мой знак.

Левую кисть обожгло холодом, левую половину груди опалило жаром. 

— Найди меня.

Корво сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, стараясь унять незваную дрожь. Как бы ему ни хотелось думать, что это сон, сложно было сомневаться в реальности происходящего, когда кожа ныла от проступившего знака, мелкие камешки впивались в босые ступни, а в воздухе стоял солоноватый запах моря и свежей ворвани.

...

_...она называла **его** «черноглазым юношей» и звала танцевать. **он** даже успел огорчиться, что в этот раз нашел лазурно-голубой так быстро..._

_...она убила своего мужа, а из его костей вырезала поющий костяной амулет..._

_...в лазурной синеве ее души проклюнулись первые охристо-рыжие ростки одержимости..._

_... **он** перестал к ней приходить..._

_...и ростки распустились насыщенным пламенеющим желто-оранжевым безумием..._

...

Корво рывком сел в кровати и лихорадочно выпутал из покрывала левую руку. Аспидно-черный знак четко выделялся на коже. 

Так это все было на самом деле? Тот парень во сне — это был сам Чужой? Но тогда...

Порывшись в ящике стола рядом с кроватью, Корво нашел длинный узкий осколок зеркала и с опаской оттянул ворот рубашки в сторону, нелепо надеясь, что знакомая с детства метка куда-нибудь исчезла. 

Черные слова вдоль левой ключицы, черный знак на руке. 

...

_...сине-лиловая сразу **ему** не понравилась..._

_...она посмела исказить **его** амулеты, заразить их, испортить..._

_...ядовито-фиолетовый подходил ей куда больше..._

...

Осколок треснул в судорожно сжавшихся пальцах. Невозможно. Ведь Аббатство говорило, что у Чужого нет души...

Неужели у всех, кому в будущем суждено было получить его знак, могла быть лишь такая метка родственных душ? А может, эта фраза на ключице изначально была просто злой шуткой Чужого? Даже Аббатство не знало точно, какие силы ему подвластны; некоторые вообще считали сами метки даром Чужого. Так может раз в пару сотен лет он устраивал себе такое развлечение?

...

_...светло-голубой был самым юным. и самым отчаянным..._

_... **он** сразу понял, что светло-голубой не тот, кого **он** ищет. и все же остался посмотреть..._

_...полчища послушных его воле крыс вились вокруг светло-голубого, и тот стремительно выцветал и бледнел..._

_...любопытно. обычно месть была более яркой..._

_...пыльно-серый. такой же, как спинки его лучших друзей. такой же, как стены переулка, в котором он умер..._

...

Мелькнувшую на мгновение абсолютно, невозможно, невероятно безумную мысль о том, что Чужой мог и в самом деле оказаться его родственной душой, Корво поспешно затолкал в самый глубокий уголок разума. Но он и сам не взялся бы определить, чего в этой мысли было больше: ужаса перед непознаваемым, практически всесильным сверхъестественным существом или странного, какого-то детского восторга и предвкушения.

...

_...этот был пурпурно-синим, но **он** не торопился. иногда лазурно-голубой мог прятаться..._

_...но пурпурно-синий не собирался светлеть. вместо этого по нему каплями растекался карминно-алый..._

_...одна капля за одну смерть..._

_...пурпурно-синий называл **его** «черноглазым ублюдком». забавно... _

_...но цвет крови **его** все равно не интересовал..._

...

Каждый раз, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Чужим, Корво боялся, что стоит ему сказать хоть слово — и тот решит, что шутка перестала быть забавной. Он мысленно твердил, что просто не хочет потерять свои сверхъестественные способности, но врать себе с каждым разом становилось только труднее. Потому что со все возрастающим ужасом Корво начинал понимать: невозможная мысль о том, что Чужой и есть его родственная душа, отказывалась уходить. 

...

_...сапфирово-синий был нем..._

_...но это не помешало ему заразиться оранжевым безумием лазурно-синей, добавив в него своих красноватых оттенков..._

_... **он** разочарованно покачал головой. повторение историй его утомляло..._

...

Иногда, лежа без сна на узкой койке на чердаке «Песьей ямы», Корво отпускал свое воображение и представлял, что где-нибудь на теле Чужого таятся слова, написанные его почерком. Мысли перекатывались в голове раскаленными камнями и оседали в животе тягучим возбуждением. Корво воображал белоснежную кожу, единственным несовершенством которой были бы черные буквы где-нибудь на бедре или на спине, воображал, как осторожно он прикоснулся бы к этим буквам губами...

А потом он обессиленно лежал в темноте, пытаясь отдышаться и прогнать ленивую истому из тела, и отчаянно надеялся, что Чужой не умеет читать мысли и не наблюдает за своими отмеченными непрерывно. А вот мысль о том, что при этом он нарушал все мыслимые и немыслимые запреты Аббатства, в голову Корво даже не приходила. 

...

_...радуга. цвета ее души постоянно менялись, словно в калейдоскопе: бирюзово-синий, когда она рисовала, мшисто-зеленый — когда учила своих ведьм, винно-красный — когда убивала..._

_... **он** не сразу понял, что даже в этом калейдоскопе все цвета оставались слегка приглушенными. ее душа была покрыта пеплом несбывшихся желаний..._

_...когда за ней пришел пурпурно-синий, нет, уже полностью карминно-алый, **он** не предупредил ее ни словом. цвет крови был **ему** просто не интересен. а вот тусклые оттенки **его** раздражали..._

_... **он** старался об этом не думать, но все равно боялся, что однажды найдет свой лазурно-голубой таким же помертвевшим..._

...

Все закончилось.

Корво спас Эмили.

И теперь он стоял перед очередным заброшенным святилищем Чужого и отчаянно боялся и, одновременно, надеялся, что именно сегодня тот решит не появляться.

_...лазурно-голубой был болен. по его душе змеилась ядовитая сеть глубоких гранатово-красных трещин страха и боли..._

— Ждешь меня, Корво? — вкрадчивый шепот из-за плеча заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Ты... — после долгого молчания голос срывался в хрип, и Корво закашлялся. 

_... **он** мог только наблюдать и жалеть, что на этот раз потратил так много времени на других..._

— Я, — Чужой неуловимо-стремительным движением переместился еще ближе, неторопливо, как будто давая шанс отшатнуться, опустил руку Корво на левое плечо и странно-хищно улыбнулся.

_...но уже во второй раз **он** заметил, что поверх трещин медленно, но верно начинает расползаться нежно-розовая дымка исцеления и узнавания..._

Словно удар под дых, словно прикосновение раскаленного железа, словно прыжок в ледяную воду. Под пальцами Чужого камзол и рубашка Корво распадались невесомой серой пылью.

_...трещины превратились в тонкие, едва заметные лавандовые ниточки шрамов, но упорно отказывались исчезать окончательно..._

Тяжелая ладонь скользнула по ключице и надавила на плечо, заставляя развернуться. Корво с усилием сглотнул вязкую слюну и чуть расфокусированным взглядом завороженно уставился на губы Чужого.

_...маленькая сливочно-кремовая обнимала лазурно-голубой. и это объятие бесследно стирало все несовершенства..._

— Я Чужой, и это — мой знак, — тягучий, томный шепот прямо в губы заставил Корво задрожать в предвкушении. А последовавший за шепотом требовательный поцелуй и вовсе начисто лишил способности думать. Еще миг — и волна темноты из глаз Чужого захлестнула его с головой.

_... **он** даже немного разозлился. как она посмела? лазурно-голубой принадлежал только **ему**..._

После Чужой, опираясь на локоть, лежал на полу рядом с Корво на стянутом с алтаря полотнище и ласкающе-плавно, нежно и совершенно по-хозяйски водил кончиками пальцев по черным угловатым буквам. 

_...но лазурно-голубой стал прежним. как в самый первый раз. как в десятки раз потом..._

— Я Чужой, — прошептал он снова, и слова под его прикосновением потеплели и налились таким знакомым и уже давно привычным сине-фиолетовым мерцанием Бездны. — И это — мой знак.

_...лазурно-голубой пришел сам. теперь **он** снова будет целым..._

* * *

Лорд-защитник изменился; это заметили все.

Лорд-защитник больше не напоминал безликую, безмолвную тень за плечом императрицы. Теперь он иногда позволял себе показывать эмоции и даже давать юной императрице советы. Правда, бояться его от этого стали только больше: слишком уж пугающей была та улыбка, которой он приветствовал нового Верховного Смотрителя, советников и некоторых аристократов. 

По ночам стражники старались как можно быстрее проходить мимо покоев лорда-защитника; странные вспышки синеватого света из-под его двери и тихая, гудящая на самой грани восприятия, давящая мелодия внушали им страх. 

Один стражник даже рассказывал, что как-то раз рядом с покоями лорда-защитника у него виски сам собой вылился из фляжки и взлетел к потолку, но мало кто ему верил. В конце концов, наличие у него этой самой фляжки с виски не добавляло истории достоверности.

Служанки шептались, что лорд-защитник попросил сменить ему простыни и полог на кровати, и вместо обычных расцветок он приказал найти ему фиолетовую ткань с золотыми узорами.

Новый глава тайной службы каждый день насмешливо интересовался у лорда-защитника происхождением засосов на шее.

А вот императрица лишь молча улыбалась. Она просто была рада, что ее лорд-защитник больше не грустит.

Сам же лорд-защитник не обращал внимания на сплетни и разговоры — он тоже улыбался. 

Лорд-защитник часто поправлял воротник камзола и задерживал пальцы на левой ключице.

_«Тот, кто ходит здесь, есть вместилище всех вещей. Он и колыбельная, и хруст костей под зубами»._

У лорда-защитника исчезли синяки под глазами от недосыпа.

_«Время здесь потеряло всякий смысл. Нет ни секунд, ни столетий»._

Лорд-защитник больше не боялся.

_«Это место — конец всех вещей. И начало»._

...

_...скоро лазурно-голубой снова уйдет, как уходил всегда..._

_...всегда — но ненадолго..._


End file.
